Aisha Campbell
Yellow |Series = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers |First appearance = The Ninja Encounter, Part 1 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) |Last appearance = Hogday Afternoon, Part 2 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) |Status = Retired |Homeworld = Earth |Zords = Griffin Thunderzord, Bear Ninjazord, Yellow Shogunzord |Title = Yellow Power Ranger Yellow Ninja Ranger |Portrayed by = Karan Ashley "Sicily" (Young Aisha) }} Aisha Campbell is a fictional character from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV Show. She was portrayed by Karan Ashley. Spirited and full of energy, Aisha was always up to the challenge of being a Power Ranger. Aisha's ancestor, Miss Alicia, is the second known Yellow Power Ranger.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Wild West Rangers, Part 2" Character history ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' In the middle of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' second season, Aisha first appears alongside her friends and fellow Stone Canyon High School students, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. The trio attempt to rescue their teacher's baby as its carriage rolls down a hillside. Aisha and Kimberly Hart reach the carriage together, providing the first meeting of the future teammates. Aisha, along with Adam and Rocky, are in Angel Grove to participate in a ninja contest; using this knowledge, Lord Zedd sends Goldar to capture them and hold them hostage in the Cave of Despair, planning to turn them into his evil Dark Rangers using a bite from the Serpent of Despair. Aisha picks the locks of her team, but they are recaptured.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "The Ninja Encounter, Part 1" When some of the Rangers came to rescue Aisha and her friends, she and the others discover that Billy Cranston is the Blue Ranger, prompting Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver to also reveal their identities to the trio. Rocky, Adam and Aisha are brought to the Command Center and swear that they will not disclose the Rangers' identities.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "The Ninja Encounter, Part 3" Because the three were trustworthy, Zordon occasionally summoned them when the Power Rangers were preoccupied or needed additional assistance; for example, Aisha used her technical experience from working at a radio station to repair a device that canceled the signal of a brainwashing radio monster.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Zedd Waves" When Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, the team travels to a distant planet to retrieve the Sword of Power, which would allow the transfer of power from the departing teens to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. Aisha became the Yellow Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "The Power Transfer, Parts 1-2" The new Rangers subsequently transferred to Angel Grove High School, where a student named Sabrina tried to strike up a relationship with Adam while acting hostile toward Aisha. Aisha's distrust of Sabrina pays off when she reveals herself as Scorpina, capturing the two until the other Rangers intervene.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Goldar's Vice Versa" Aisha and Kimberly soon became best friends, shopping together every day.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?" Aisha's previous best friend from Stone Canyon, Shawna, visited Aisha on at least one occasion and showed jealousy toward Aisha's new friendship with Kimberly, but the three girls settled their differences with each other and all became friends, with Aisha rescuing Kimberly and Shawna when captured by Goldar.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Forever Friends" Aisha was also selected to be a Fire Safety Captain during Angel Grove High's Fire Safety Week. Aisha took the job so seriously that it began to harm her friendship with the other Rangers; after defeating a fire-based monster, Flame Head, Aisha apologized for her overzealous behavior.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire" In Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Aisha is one of the five Rangers who travels to the planet Edenoi to help Prince Dex, the Masked Rider.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A Friend in Need, Parts 1-3" When Rito Revolto successfully destroys the Thunderzords, Aisha and the other Rangers travel to the Desert of Despair to receive new powers from the creator of the Power Coins, Ninjor; Aisha becomes the Yellow Ninja Ranger, possessing the spirit of the bear and gaining the Yellow Bear Ninjazord.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Ninja Quest, Parts 1-4" Later, when Kimberly learns that her mother was relocating to France, Aisha and her family allow Kimberly to live with them for the rest of the school year.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A Brush with Destiny" Kimberly and Aisha's friendship was tested when Kimberly was accepted into the Angel Girls Club, led by a snooty classmate named Veronica, and Aisha wasn't. At around the same time, a new monster named the Hate Master used a hate spell to turn the rest of the Rangers against each other. Aisha's compassionate and loving nature, along with a charm necklace that her grandmother had given her, protected Aisha from the hate spell.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Stop the Hate Master, Part 1" Aisha uses her resourcefulness to save the Command Center from the other Rangers and undo the hate spell, at which point the Hate Master was defeated. Aisha then learned that she was rejected from the Angel Girls Club because her middle-class family did not make enough money; however, Veronica was ejected from the club, allowing both Kimberly and Aisha to join.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Stop the Hate Master, Part 2" Aisha's caring nature also extended to animals, as she became a volunteer veterinary assistant as Angel Grove's local animal shelter. While volunteering, she takes in a stray white cat from the park, who is secretly Katherine Hillard in disguise. She and Kimberly adopt the cat, who Aisha dubs "P.C." for "Park Cat."Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A Ranger Catastrophe, Parts 1-2" After Katherine takes control of the Falconzord, the Rangers seek the ancient Shogunzords and Aisha controls the Yellow Shogunzord.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A Friend in Need, Parts 1-3" When Kimberly leaves to train for the Pan Global Games in Florida, Aisha is saddened but soon becomes friends with Katherine. Together, the girls train Katherine's aunt's chimp, Kelly, in sign language''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers''; "A Chimp in Charge" and write the winning song entry for a theme song contest at Angel Grove High.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "The Sound of Dischordia" However, Aisha is reverted to her child form with the other Rangers when Master Vile reverts time.Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Rangers in Reverse, Parts 1-2" ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' Aisha appeared in this movie, which takes place in an alternate timeline from the show; therefore it is unknown if Aisha had control of the Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord although she still has the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin. It is also unknown if Trini was the Yellow Ranger before her in this universe. Aisha was depowered by Ivan Ooze and had to travel to Phaedos. There she gained the Yellow Ninjetti power, harnessing the spirit of the bear as in the show, as well and the Yellow Bear Ninjazord. ''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' To restore Earth to the correct time, five of the young Rangers must go on quest into the past to confront their heritage and locate a Zeo subcrystal; Aisha is one of the five.Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers; "Water You Thinking?" For Aisha's quest, she emerges in a village in Africa that is in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had begun to attack the villagers due to a plague. Young Aisha meets a young girl named Tanya Sloan, who saves her from a lion attack.Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers; "Hogday Afternoon, Part 1" Tanya takes Aisha to Ashalla, who is said to be Aisha's great aunt, and she receives her Zeo subcrystal. However, rather than return to the team as the Yellow Ranger, Aisha decides to remain in Africa, hoping to use her veterinary knowledge to cure the plague of the animals. Tanya is sent back to Angel Grove with the Zeo subcrystal in Aisha's place. Zordon notes that the decision to stay would alter Aisha's family history so that her family would join her in Africa after time is corrected. When the Zeo Crystal restores time, the Rangers use the Viewing Globe to verify that Aisha was also reverted to her teenage form.Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers; "Hogday Afternoon, Part 2" ''Power Rangers Zeo'' Aisha played a minor, offscreen role in Power Ranger Zeo, when she sends a letter to Tanya stating, "Ashalla asked me to send you this key. Your parents wanted you to have it. This is the key to the lost tiki of Auric. I'm also sending you a map that was found in your parents' belongings." Due to Aisha's letter, Tanya is able to rescue her lost parents.Power Rangers Zeo; "The Lore of Auric" References Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994